clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty Hunters
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "Cat and Mouse" | Next Release = "The Zillo Beast" | Previous Chronological = "Children of the Force" | Next Chronological = "The Zillo Beast" }} "Bounty Hunters" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on April 2, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis A Jedi shuttle carrying Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano emerges from hyperspace to investigate the disappearance of a medical station orbiting over the fungi-world of Felucia. They immediately encounter a Vulture droid stall. The vulture droids attack the shuttle and force it crash-land on Felucia. The Jedi eject from the ship once it enters the atmosphere and once the survival pods land, they look for civilization. They then find a nysillin spice farm village. It appears deserted after they started searching in houses. They then find a ship in the barn of the farm. Anakin and Ahsoka finds farmers and their families in one of their houses hiding in the cellars. Anakin and Ahsoka are then surrounded by 4 heavily armed bounty hunters. The bounty hunters, led by Sugi, order the Jedi to surrender since they outnumber Anakin and Ahsoka. The other bounty hunters were aiming at them who were Embo, Rumi Paramita, and Seripas. Obi-Wan then joins in, but then the village elder, Casiss, persuades the bounty hunters and the Jedi to stand down and listen to his village's plea for help. Casiss tells them that they paid the bounty hunters for protection against pirates who raid their village, demanding it as tribute but he also said that with the Jedi now there, the bounty hunters can fight the pirates off. Obi-wan then said that he would like nothing better then to help the farmers, but their first priority was to find a ship and report the destruction of the medical base. Obi Wan then explained that they would attract Grievous's fleet which would be much worse then pirates. Later the pirates arrived demanding their portion of the nysillin. Anakin and Obi-Wan are then surprised to see their old friend Hondo Ohnaka. Hondo then acts friendly with the Jedi. When Hondo tries to buy off the bounty hunters, they refuse, stating they don't break deals. Obi Wan says that he would pay the pirates to take them to the Republic outpost, but he refuses, stating that he does not want Republic Credits. Hondo tells the farmers to hurry up before the crop dies. Obi Wan then put a plan together, but Dilani said they did not have enough men. Anakin then stated that the villagers would have to fight too. Then everyone started getting ready; putting up defenses, harvesting, and training. Meanwhile Dilani was still complaining on how the farmers weren't soldiers and don't even have weapons. Anakin then showed them that their farming tools can be used as weapons. Ahsoka then teaches the farmers to use slingshots against the pirates. Seripas, while cutting down a giant fungus, was nearly crushed to death by it. Ahsoka came just in time to save him. Seripas then revealed that he is actually small and it was his suit was to make him intimidating. Ahsoka reassured him. Soon a pirate scout spies on the farmers while they were training. Sugi spots him and orders Embo to take care of it. He shoots the pirate's speeder, causing it to explode. Then he kills him. At this point Hondo decides to attack. The bounty hunters and Jedi manage to hold back the onslaught. Hondo then comes with a tank that kills Rumi and injures Embo. Anakin then attacks Hondo. He manages to knock Hondo of a cliff. He begs for mercy as Anakin pulls up. Then he shouts that the effort is no longer profitable, and retreats. With the battle over, Sugi offers the Jedi a ride to a Republic outpost. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan / Pirate Trooper * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Muk Muk Monkey * Anna Graves as Sugi / Rumi * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka / Village Child * Jim Cummings as Hondo Ohnaka * Greg Baldwin as Casiss / Seripas / Gwarm * Stephen Stanton as Dilanni / Pirate Scout * Dave Filoni as Embo * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Carl Ellsworth Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Trivia *This episode is a homage to the movie ''Seven Samurai ''and opens with a title card honoring Akira Kurosawa, the movie's director. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2